Something about that skirt
by born a dreamer
Summary: Sequel to "Oh no he didn't!" and a well-needed distraction from my only other in-progress fic at the moment. This is basically about what happened afterwards. Warnings are inside, I suggest you read them before anything else.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon**

**Warnings: oh what not... crossdressing, yaoi, shota, yuri sort of, transsexuality, just a _little_ blood, bad language, violence, and -obviously- sexual content. **

**There, did I scare you off?**

**I also want to have said that nothing of the pre-mentioned is anything extreme or graphic. k?**

**I rated it T, and that is for now. Whether I'll change it or not depends on what mood I'm in :)**

**...have fun! :P**

* * *

Something About That Skirt

chapter one

* * *

Celebrating with ice cream was heaven, but having that done, he was bored out of his mind.

What was he supposed to do _now?_

Taichi hadn't planned on going back to school after his show, but he hadn't planned the four hours in an empty apartment that lay ahead either. If it wasn't for the fact that he was quite full at the moment and slightly sick to his stomach –which was always the result of him eating without anyone around to say 'stop'- he would've just gone out and busy himself with whatever came up. But right now he was too tired to do anything, and yet… too freaking bored to do nothing!

He shone up when the doorbell rang, throwing himself out of the couch –which he slightly regretted when his guts did loops- and headed for the door.

"…Takeru," he greeted, a bit surprised. The younger teen smiled his usual polite smile and raised his eyebrows. "Can I come in?"

"Mmsure…" Taichi offered, his mind pondering different crises or obligations this kid might have as an excuse to come see him –_instead _of being in school like he should be right now.

Takeru kicked off his shoes and made himself at home, seating himself on the couch. The football player gazed after him suspiciously, closing the door. He then joined him in the living room, scratching his head. "So," he spoke up, throwing the blond a friendly smile. Silence followed.

"Hikari-chan wanted me to check on you" Takeru finally explained, eyes studying the other boy's legs that were still exposed seeing as he hadn't changed yet.

The brunet frowned; Takeru's lie was ridiculously obvious, and he didn't seem to even try sounding convincing. Neither did he hide the fact that he was checking him _out_, rather than checking on him.

"Ookay…" Taichi briefly pondered if he was supposed to confront him and ask what the hell he wanted –truth was he wasn't sure if he really wanted to _know_- or just find an excuse to make him leave. Either way, he was not going to stand here let his best friend's little brother drool over him, at least not while being dressed in a girl's school uniform.

Before he could put his thoughts into action, Takeru looked up, smiling innocently. "Nee Taichi, how come you haven't changed into your regular clothes?"

"I ah…" He winced, starting to feel guilty. The skirt _was_ shamelessly revealing. Whether one was interested or not, it was probably hard not to stare. Taichi chose to ignore the obvious interest in the younger boy's eyes and assumed the latter. "…was just going to. Just had to celebrate with some ice cream first" he ended with a broad grin, trying to break the awkward tension.

Takeru just smiled politely again, "Heh, I'm not surprised." He chuckled kindly, and Taichi relaxed. "But you could change now" the younger teen then suggested hopefully, face shining with so much hormones that the brunet felt like running away screaming.

"H-hah I'll do that, but you should get back to school now don't you think, alrighty there we go take care Takeru thanks for the visit bye!"

He slammed the door shut and sunk to the floor, sighing. "That is one scary guy."


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Something About That Skirt

chapter two

* * *

Twenty minutes later, he almost wished he'd let Takeru stay. This was fare worse than anything the child of hope could've done. Taichi glared at the TV, which in turn did nothing but reflecting his living room. Yes, he understood that it was only noon on a Tuesday, but dammit there should be _something_ on to at least watch in lack of better things to do!

He almost cried out in happiness when the doorbell rang. Pushing the worries of it being Takeru again away, he opened the door to reveal his visitor.

"Hey Sora!" he beamed, surprised and happy over his friend's visit. In his bored state he couldn't be happier to see the redhead. What he received was nothing more than a stare.

"Geez Tai, the bet is over, you do know that right?" She then grinned and entered the apartment. Taichi closed the door behind her and looked down at his –still- naked legs. "Well yeah, I was going to-"

"Enjoy wearing it huh?" Sora teased, and Taichi laughed and pushed her playfully.

"Well I don't think I'll ever have the opportunity again so why not enjoy it" he joked, shrugging.

"Hey, at least you can wear it" the redhead complemented, dropping down on the couch and throwing his legs an appreciated look. Taichi, cheered up by their friendly teasing and ready to continue the game, suddenly hesitated once he noticed Sora lingering gaze. He shook his head, refusing the get awkward twice on one day.

"If it's too much for you to handle I'll go change" he retorted, waiting for her to stick her tongue out or something other childish, which she only seemed to do around him.

"It's kinda hot" Sora stated bluntly, looking smug.

"Naturally, but I know what a prude you are so I'll spare you the embarrassment," he insisted, determined to finally change into shorts and t-shirt. He didn't know why he hadn't until now; it's not like the outfit was _comfortable_.

Sora jumped up, then froze as if catching herself being a bit too enthusiastic. Taichi tilted his head as the girl's face slowly turned red, unable to stop a smirk from appearing on his face. He loved mocking her for this weakness, and it always made Sora furious, since it often seemed to happen in spite of the fact that she wasn't even embarrassed –how fair was that? Of course, anger always made it even worse.

"Um… so did you actually shave your legs?" came the delayed question.

He blinked. "Well yea, I mean I'd look like a freak otherwise"

"Can I feel?" She whispered, eyes still glued to his legs.

"Sora…?" Taichi alarmed, trying to get eye contact with the very distracted girl.

"What?" she shot back, glaring at him. He frowned, not understanding why she suddenly became so defensive. Not long after their eyes met she looked away again, seemingly regretful.

"It's just…" she sighed and took a step closer.

"Sora, no offence, but you're freaking me out" Taichi informed, studying her carefully. One corner of her mouth twitched, but she didn't stop moving towards him. Taichi squeezed his eyes shut as the girl's palms connected with his chest.

This was _not _good.

"S-Sora" he mumbled, awkward beyond belief. She sighed again and leaned her forehead against his chest. A few seconds passed. When she didn't make any signs on doing anything else, he relaxed a little and patted her hair. "Are you okay?"

Out of nowhere, Sora started chuckling. "You even smell like one"

Taichi shrugged. "Yeah I figured it was for the best, I mean better to do it whole-heart-" He cut himself off, registering her words. "Wait…" The brunet ducked his head to look at her face, but she turned it away from him, blushing again. "This is because I look like a girl?"

"Stop talking, you sound like a guy, " she muttered, hands stroking their way down over his blouse and further down over the skirt.

"So this is a yuri thing?" he prompted, a broad grin spread over his face.

Sora's fingertips tickled the back of his thighs and she buried her face in his chest. "Shut up"

He chewed on his lip thoughtfully as the hands moved their way up. "Well _that's_ kinda hot, I guess," he grinned, for some reason feeling like giggling.

Continuing to grope the "girl", Sora felt her knees shake and she let out a nervous giggle, which led to the male actually joining in. The slight change in his voice allured her to press herself closer, gasping despite herself.

"_Shit!_" He pushed her away, and took several steps back. From being mildly turned on and giddy he'd turned into practically terrified. "This… this is too fucked up for me, I don't know what I was thinking I just, I mean girl on girl action is kinda hard to-"

She nodded, before he could say anything else. "You're right, I feel the same. I mean about this being too weird. I'm sorry I acted so stupid. It's just…" she changed foot, staring at the floor. "...that damn _skirt,_ y'know?"

"Starting to" he mumbled, running a hand through his hair. When they managed to look at each other again, they both broke into laughter.

"We're so pathetic"

"Can't argue with that"


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Something About That Skirt

chapter three

* * *

"GOD DAMMIT WILL YOU FUCKING LET ME CHANGE!" he cried out in both frustration and surprise as the doorbell rang through the apartment for the third time today.

Thus it wasn't Hikari, his mom or dad (they wouldn't come home until tonight though), which meant that he would have to answer that stupid door still wearing this stupid costume, either freaking a stranger out, or having to explain his state of dressing to a surprised, embarrassed –he prayed to God not another _horny_- friend.

By this time they'd have every right to question his delayed change of clothes –what kind of freak walked around in a girl's school-uniform when no one was around? Taichi halted, striking that thought. No need to bash fetishists. Or drags. Or transsexuals, or… average Joe's-

He cried out in pure annoyance this time, as the doorbell rang again. "I'M FUCKING COMING ALRIGHT!"

He cleared his throat. That didn't sound good…

Finally reaching the hall, he threw the door open, gave the doorbell-abusers one look before yelling,

"I HAD SOME ICE-CREAM OKAY AND I DIDN'T HAVE ANY STRENGTH AFTER THAT TO EVEN MOVE AND THEN THESE FREAKING PEOPLE SHOWED UP AND NOW I WAS JUST ABOUT TO CHANGE BUT I HAD TO TAKE A PISS ALRIGHT AND THEN THE FUCKING PHONE RANG AND I SPILLED MILK ON THE FLOOR SO I HAD TO WIPE IT UP BUT I CUT MYSELF ON THAT STUPID SAW-THING AND HAD TO GET SOME BANDAGE AND THEN YOU RANG THE DOOR AND IT'S NOT MY FUCKING FAULT!"

The two boys sweat-dropped, glancing at each other as if silently discussing whether they should run or not.

"Well, now that question-mark is out of the way!" Koushiro spoke up, smiling reassuringly. He was more used to Taichi's temper than Jyou was; said teen still had his eyes wide open and jaw hanging.

Taichi stopped panting, and leaned in the doorway, sighing. "What do you want?" he asked, more whiningly than rudely.

"I'm afraid we don't have a reasonable answer for that" the redhead replied, blinking.

"Kou and I were just trying to be spontaneous for once!" the bluenette filled in with an awkward laugh.

Koushiro glared. "You weren't supposed to say that, remember?"

"Yep, but I'm nervous" Jyou squeaked, causing Taichi to crack one eye open and trap him with a brown gaze. The target winced, and his stare moved over to the shorter one.

"Why is he nervous?" he muttered, face half buried against the batten.

Koushiro considered the reply for a slit second before saying "Because you are wearing a skirt and you have pretty legs."

The brunet narrowed his eye. It was visible that the genius was bothered by that fact as well, but next to Jyou he looked cooler than Ishida Yamato.

Taichi pushed himself off the wall –partly to prevent himself from drooling on it- and crossed his arms.

"Relax, alright -they're not pretty; they're just currently shaved and overly exposed." He threw his arms out, ready to make friends and let them into his apparent to keep him company.

"So it is true" the doctor-to-be breathed, adjusting his glasses and staring at what seemed to be the centre of everyone's interests right now.

Taichi coughed. "I'll go change"

"No!" they both protested loudly.

Taichi didn't even bother to raise an eyebrow at that; he jumped right to the glaring-part. "Look, at another time this would be hilarious and I would've had a blast, but I'm really sick of being stared at like piece of meat –I'm a _jock, _and I look ridiculous in this, and I want to shower and –_damn _these panties a uncomfortable!"

He became speechless when the tallest of the three got a nosebleed. "You're… wearing panties?" the bluenette whispered, glasses sliding down along his nose as he kept staring at the other boy's skirt.

Koushiro chuckled, also amazed. "Wow"

Taichi slammed the door in their faces, spinning around and stomping away to put on his own beautiful, baggy and worn-out clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Something About That Skirt

chapter four

* * *

Taichi gritted his teeth.

He'd never wanted to kill Yamato as much as he did right now.

They had met in the hallway since Yamato, after a few polite minutes of being ignored, had taken the privilege to let himself in. After one blank look on his best friend, he'd fixed his gaze on the wall, muttering, "Still wearing that I see"

When the two geeks had left, Taichi had gone straight to the kitchen to take care of the many unfinished chores in there. He had then grabbed something to eat since the stomach-ache from the ice cream finally had disappeared, after that making his way to his bedroom, where he first got stuck reading a newly received message on the computer and answering it, after that he had _finally_ started searching for some other clothes to put on.

And then this bastard had decided to visit.

It was funny how by time every guest grew more and more hated by him.

By now, as stated, he seriously wanted to _kill_.

Yamato, seemingly unfazed by his murderous look, crossed his arms sullenly and threw him a glance. The brunet was diversified with the floor, furniture behind him, the window, the wall, the ceiling, -hell, _everything_ else there was to look at.

"Is there something you wa-"

"Look, I just don't understand why you always have to cross the line, I mean I respect you for taking that challenge and I wasn't one bit surprised either. But you really ruin it for yourself when you constantly go too far with every fucking thing you do."

Now he was done. It showed on the soundless exhale and change of foot.

"What are you saying?" Taichi finally asked, also crossing his arms. Ever noticed that you do that almost every time the person in front of you has done it?

His friend put the calm and careless poker face on, and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I am saying that you have no self-respect, and I feel sorry for you."

"Really?" Taichi smirked and tipped his head back just a little, anything to feel taller. These sorts of behaviours were very necessary when it came to a mocking Yamato.

"All I hear is 'stop wrecking my half-existent self esteem by not bothering to care about how others might look at you!'"

Yamato shook his head, smirking –never mind totally beating Taichi's smirk. "Like I said, I simply feel sorry for you, the way you send out wrong signals to people."

"Like what?" Taichi laughed. "That I'm a girl?"

Yamato didn't blink. "That you're a fag."

The brunet's eyes darkened automatically. How could someone still look pure after saying something like that?

"This might come as a shock, but I don't have any control over people's stereotypes. And nothing other than stereotyping would lead them to believe that I'm a –sorry, was it fag that you said?"

Yamato looked like a blank, beautiful statue of stone. "Taichi," he sighed, skilfully making the brunet feel like a kid. "I _was _ashamed of you, but that's not the point. The point is that by being an idiot, you're digging your own grave here! And instead of just making a good statement like 'guys have every right to wear skirts if they want' you turn it into some kind of cock-tease as if you the only thing you care about is having everyone in school drooling over you."

"Okay, you know what? I'm not gonna listen to this."

"And why not?" Yamato demanded. "What do think I'll say?"

"It's more about what you've already said, Matt"

"I have to say this," the musician pushed.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to listen," the other shrugged.

"You _will _fucking listen for once alright, once you understand you won't be so damn angry!"

"Then say what the fuck it is you have to say already!" Taichi shouted at the other teen, working on letting his frustrations out so that he wouldn't explode.

As if suddenly realising that he was serious, Yamato paused. He closed his eyes briefly, waiting a few heartbeats before murmuring "They got it all wrong. The kids at school."

"Well, that is a damn shame. Get over it."

"No. I mean… I just _hate_ the way they looked at you, and the whole thing, like it was for entertainment. Like you… like you're just an air-headed, slutty jock in a girl-uniform that had nothing better to do than waving your ass in front of them."

"So you're jealous." Taichi concluded tiredly, rubbing his temples.

Yamato shook his head, miraculously managing to make the other at least a little embarrassed over his statement. "I just hate the way they get the wrong idea about you. And I hate even more," he quickly added, as he noticed Taichi's roll of eyes, soundlessly saying 'tell me something I don't know',

"-that _I_ looked at you like that," he mumbled regretfully, looking away as Taichi brought his attention back to the other boy. "I'm your _friend, _and I know all your qualities, your fears and hopes, how you act in most situations, your personality, everything. And I don't want to look at you dressed up like that and only think about the way you look and move, and… y'know, as a freakin' sex-object!"

Taichi sighed, smiling. Trust Yamato to get depressed by something like this.

"I'm glad you're ashamed" he assured, smiling comfortably. "I'm glad you estimate me the way you do. I'm glad our friendship is this important to you, and I'm _so glad _that you haven't drooled, groped or hit on me like everyone else seem to be doing."

Giving him an odd look that made Taichi regret the last part, Yamato sighed. "Tai, I'm… supposed to be your best friend. I have that fucking crest of friendship. And look; throw a skirt on you and that friendship's out the window!"

"I didn't know you actually go for cross-dressing" the brunet commented, ignoring the completely serious –never mind miserable- guy in front of him.

"I don't," he muttered.

Taichi snorted softly, eyeing him. "Yeah right. And you're not the slightest embarrassed either huh?"

"Uncomfortable, _yes, _you're wearing a skirt! But uncomfortable as in… seeing your grandma naked"

"Dude!" the brunet protested, covering his face and groaning. "You did _not_ have to do that!" Taichi glared at him accusingly.

Yamato smiled slightly for the first time this day. "Sorry." He then chuckled a bit evilly, earning a scowl in return.

After a while the brunet's face broke into a smile. "You're safe, don't worry. I mean you were just upset over the fact that you, among others, were forced to see me as something sexual, and just…trashy" he trailed of, waving his hands in the air. "Whatever, you get what I'm saying."

The taller nodded. "As a slut" he offered.

"Right-"

"A sinner" Yamato added.

"Well, yea-"

"A _whore_"

"Easy on the name-calling!" the brunet exclaimed, somewhat offended. "So we're clear on that. –Shut up!" he interrupted, as the blond was about to come up with another name. "Enough. Geez… I get that you're ashamed and even though that feels a bit exaggerated for me, I don't blame you –I mean you must've got that crest for _some _reason right? But let me just get this into your head –I still don't care if they did. I think it's funny."

Yamato narrowed his eyes. "It's not _funny._"

Taichi put on a serious face, nodding. "Right." Face broke into a helpless grin, "but it is."

"It's not!" the blond protested, frowning.

"It is," the football-player reassured.

"You know sometimes you're just too careless for your own good"

Taichi brushed that off. "Maybe this is just a side of me that you shouldn't be a part of."

"Like _what?_"

"Um… a sexual side maybe?" Taichi suggested, fiddling with a pair a keys lying around.

A stretched silence forced him to look back up at the blond. "…Your sexual side is dressing up as a girl and walking through school for everyone to see?"

"No," he argued, dropping the keys rather clumsily and picking them up again from the floor. Making a mental note never to wear girl's underwear again, he faced the blue-eyed boy, shrugging. "One of them perhaps. Look, I didn't exactly throw it in your face; you could've just looked the other way –like you do when I talk with my mouth full, or barp, or scratch myself, or sing, or do bad impressions, or touch myself-"

"We were_ not _gonna mention that ever again!" Yamato reminded warningly, face promising great pain if Taichi did anything other than nod.

The brunet threw his hands up. "Okay, okay just trying to make a point here. Which is that I –obviously- have sides you don't want to be a part of."

"Whatever," the blond muttered at the painting next to Taichi's head. He then turned around and headed for the door.

"So I'll see you later then? In regular clothes," the darker teen checked, scratching his chin and observing the blond for any signs of tension.

"Sure"

"I'm sorry for making you feel things you don't want to feel about a another boy-"

"_Naked grandma!_"

"Fine!" The brunet crossed his arms and glared, not too happy with being compared to a naked grandma.

Once outside, the blond turned around before closing the door. He finally took time to take in his friend's appearance, wrinkling his nose slightly. His eyes returned to Taichi's, holding a glint he'd only seen once before.

"Try again when you've got your own clothes back on"

The door clicked shut and Taichi closed his mouth, not before then realising that it had dropped open. Grinning, the turned around and ran to his bedroom with all the more reason to finally change back into his old self.

* * *

the end


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Something About That Skirt

chapter five

* * *

Hikari unlocked the door and pressed down the door handle to enter. Nothing happened. She blinked, ducked and checked the lock, only to find that she'd locked it in the purpose of unlocking.

_Oh right, Tai's home…_

She felt a bit off today, school had been pretty intense and although feeling very active and energetic in class, she suddenly felt completely out of it now that she was aloud to slow down. It was strange the way exhaustion could sneak up on you like that.

Unlocking, she swung the door open and took a step in, letting it swing shut again behind her. She kicked her shoes off and dropped all her carryings on the floor, leaning back against the door. For some reason she always did that, as if to mark the fact that she was finally at home and school was over for the day. Then she would always, a bit annoyed, have to bend down and pick it up again, unless she wanted the next one entering to trip over all of her stuff and break something.

Making her way to her room, thus passing most of the apartment, she noted that Taichi was nowhere to be found, at least not amongst the places he would usually hang out in. He was seldom in his own room –she didn't blame him for that; it was hard to just _fit _in there- rather spreading his stuff all over the rest of the apartment which always caused the rest of the Yagami family to yell at him for making such a mess.

It turned out he _was_ home; noises could be heard from his room where the door was closed. Already at this point, Hikari started to consider other places to be at. The park would be nice right now.

The fact that she didn't hear _talking_, only movement was telling her she would want to change her location. Leaving her schoolbag on her bed, she prepared to be ready to quickly get out of her home. Tiredness did hold her back though. She didn't want to leave for just a misunderstanding.

Now breathings could be heard, and other disturbing sounds followed unwarningly quickly. Pants, moans, gasps and kissing sounds.

She winced, phasing to the front door. She did _not _just hear her own brother moan.

Keeping a firm gaze at the door, she was determined to not look down. Taichi was obviously not alone, and therefore his company's shoes would be there, betraying who it was. And Hikari just didn't want to know.

Glancing down quickly for her own ones, she was distracted by _not _being distracted by any female shoes who mostly caught more attention than male ones. All she could see out of the corner of her eye were worn-out jogging shoes and her dad's working shoes. Before she knew it, Hikari turned to look.

In the middle of Taichi's jogs and football shoes and her dad's working shoes there lay a pair of clean –at least in comparison- neat street-shoes that she after a few seconds could place.

_Shit. _

Throwing the door open, she ran out, cursing her untamed curiosity that always seemed to come up at the most inappropriate times.

* * *

They had met in the hallway.

While Taichi was wondering why Yamato couldn't wait long enough for someone to answer, said boy couldn't understand why previous mentioned always took so long.

At least now the brunet had changed into male clothes, feeling a whole lot more comfortable than before.

With nothing actually spoken, they stood there, both thinking the same. It seemed like an easy situation with only one solution, but Taichi couldn't for the world figure out how they were supposed to move from here without speaking. Yet, there was nothing to be said.

Yamato had the look that most of their friends had worn when the football player had been dressed up. Without the slightly brain-dead touch. He wouldn't call it horny; he didn't think Yamato _could _look horny. But hunger was visible. Longing. And of course the stubborn fear that always seemed to come along. Whenever Yamato was faced with something he wanted and could have, there was that fear, lack of faith in himself that held him back.

His eyes wandered over the other's form uncontrollably, and the brunet mentally grinned. He loved it when Yamato was uncontrolled.

Taichi chuckled, unable to stay motionless any longer –he bet his friend could've stayed like that all day. "You're right; this totally beats girl-clothes"

He closed their distance with an easy smile on his face, contrasting his polar-opposite who tensed and almost backed. Taichi slowed down and stopped in front of the other, giving him a chance to take action.

As predicted, he looked ready to back down. "I-"

"Right" Taichi interrupted with a light roll of his eyes. "Just shut up"

He waited for the blond to look at him again, taking the opportunity to observe his face as closely as he could. Who knew when he'd have the chance to stare at him again? The blue-eyed boy didn't allow staring.

When there was eye-contact he took a step back, clasping his hands behind his back. Yamato changed foot, but didn't look away. As always, Taichi's eyes forced him to take the chance.

Feeling his insides dance with joy as the taller male took a step towards him, he backed just slightly, inciting him to follow. Yamato stumbled after as Taichi, grinning like the wonderful idiot he was, backed further. Feeling slightly mocked, Yamato finally took action and captured the brunet's waist in an unfamiliar embrace. Then, for the first time in his life, he kissed another boy. Whether it was instinctively, automatically, reflexively, impulsively, or just simple gravity, it happened, and couldn't have been hindered even if he had wanted to.

After that, there was no way back.

* * *

I want more than 3 reviews damnit! .

oh, and don't worry, there'll a final chapter -grin-


	6. Chapter 6

Okay...

final chapter here, then I'm freakin done with this!!

Heh, alright I'll admit: it's been a blast writing this fic

NOTE: There really is no need to read this last chapter!

If you think that last chapter was enough then don't bother, this is just a side-note... you basically got all the infromation you needed in last one :)

This is just for the greedy one(s) that wanted more action -and of course for me not being able to restrain myself... :D

* * *

Something About That Skirt

Chapter sex

(...no sorry, six...)

It was like jumping from the highest trampoline in the swimming hall. Once you had finally gathered the courage to jump, that water-surface was coming whether you liked it or not.

Taichi's arms were wrapped around the other's shoulders, pulling him with him. They stumbled towards the brunet's bedroom, trying to continue the kissing simultaneously. Being males, that naturally resulted in both activities being done less than perfectly. Furniture were banged into, books and dvd's were slipped on, walls were crashed into. Meanwhile teeth collided and lips slid over everything except the other's. When they finally reached their destination, their problem had only started.

"Holy shit, don't you ever clean your room?" the blond exclaimed, still completely clueless of how anyone could live like this, even though he'd known Taichi for a long time now.

"I honestly don't know where to start" the other admitted foolishly, scratching the back of his neck.

Yamato shrugged, looking over the mess. "How about making a path to the bed?" he suggested wisely. Then, when having seen the target, he added, "and making it possible to lie on."

"Right!" Taichi eagerly started throwing things to the side, creating a walkable path to his bed. Once there, he threw all the things –mostly clothes- out over the restof the chaotic room, happy to see that his bed was clean. Enough…

"Nasty," Yamato muttered, just behind him. The bearer of courage spun around, only to be dragged into the blonde's long arms and kissed again. Finally behind a closed door they maintained on the same spot, thus able to kiss properly. Taichi found himself rising to his toes to be able to grab Yamato's face in an unbreakable hold and ravish without holding back one bit. It worked until the blond cheated the same way.

They both strived for dominance, and had about the same amount of privileges and hinders as the other. Taichi was a bit stronger. Yamato was slightly taller. Taichi was stubborn. Yamato was sneaky. Both had their own kind of willpower. They did however enjoy every moment –domineering or not- since they had the same goal.

The two had both a relaxing and egging effect on the other. Though it was embarrassing and strange to strip each other down, they had nothing to hide or hold back.

-

There were too many first-time experiences to be counted, and neither felt the urge to really take in what they were actually doing and what it meant. All that existed was the present, and though both teens were slightly dizzy, it became one of their most intense and alive moments they'd shared.

"Can't believe you shaved your legs" the pale boy muttered, adverting his legs from Taichi's. The darker one rolled his eyes, sighing at his friend's never-ending whines about his brief crossdressing. He kissed his neck, pulling him closer. As an answer to his sigh, the blond added "it just doesn't fit."

"Well, try not to think about it," Taichi mumbled, working his way up to his ear, causing the other to shiver. "Could've been worse…" he murmured, hiding his grin against Yamato's neck.

Said boy snorted, amused. Letting one hand stroke its way down the brunet's chest and abdomen, he reached the area he figured Taichi had meant.

"True," he offered, smirking as Taichi met his eyes. "That'd be a shame." He looked down, running fingers through locks that didn't quite beat the softness of the enormous mop of hair on his head. He suddenly chuckled. "Who would've thought?"

"What," came the hesitant and slightly offended reply from the football player, who didn't know how he was supposed to take the blonde's amusement.

"Brunet all the way," Yamato snickered, ducking his head from the other's questioning gaze. Taichi still didn't know if he was supposed to be offended or not; he continued blinking, looking like a human question-mark.

"Aw come on!" the blond finally exclaimed, "I'm not saying it's negative" he assured, still playing with it, happily ignoring what the complete-brunet would obviously rather have him playing with. Taichi held out for a short while, but soon shifted and let out an annoyed groan. "Will you stop the fucking teasing!"

He was made up for with a slow kiss. "Just wanted to make you sweat"

"You can do that without being mean" the other muttered.

Yamato sighed at his whiny friend, closing his fingers around his sack and pulling. Taichi inhaled, eyebrows rising slightly in surprise. Then he closed his eyes, tilting his head towards him. The blond kissed his cheek, continuing to stimulate more intensively. He soon had the athlete panting under him, which turned out to be an overwhelmingly arousing sight. Yamato found himself panting along, feeling his own erection being sandwiched between their bodies.

Taichi pulled the blonde's hand away and rolled onto him, capturing his lips and shakily started to grind his hips down against his. They both moaned into each other's mouths, grabbing and stroking everywhere they could reach.

Finding that he was not strong enough to push the heavy brunet off of him, Yamato reached lower and hooked a finger into Taichi's body. He laughed breathlessly as the other yelped and threw himself off him, landing on his back. Quickly straddling the football player, Yamato was about to lie down on top if his friend when a sunkissed hand stopped him, pressed against his chest. Then another reached lower and started stroking his almost painfully hard erection.

He hissed and hung his head, letting his bangs hide his face from the brown-eyed boy he was sitting on. Working him in an almost unbearably effective way –though partly ignorant of that fact, Taichi tilted his head, missing the other's face. "Matt?"

Said boy crunched over slightly, grabbing the other's wrist with a gasp, stopping him from moving his hand further. When Taichi remained motionless, Yamato finally looked up, bravely exposing his eyes that shone with guilty pleasure. He breathed deeply, slowly collecting himself. Taichi smiled and sneaked his hand behind his neck, pulling the blond down into a kiss. Once he thought Yamato had got completely into it, he quickly brought his hand back to its previous activity. The rock star jumped and hissed, gritting his teeth in order to keep control over his body. The teen underneath laughed.

"You might as well let go, Matt. I'm not stopping anyway." He smiled affectionately as the other panted, and nuzzled the side of his face. Feeling just a little bit evil but happily brushing that thought away, he squeezed harder, torturing the most sensitive parts. He grinned as the cool Ishida half groaned, half _cried _into the pillow, gripping its edges and damn near tearing it in half. "_Fuck__, _Tai –I can't…"

The boy underneath moaned from just listening, feeling his head spin having from having this gorgeous panting rebel on top of him, making the noises he was because of his own hand. "There you go!" he breathed with a grin, "Gotta have the guts to be a little verbal in bed. It's not like you'd look like a fool next to me –I've just spent the day waltzing around in a skirt."

"Yeah, you're not exactly afraid to be a woman," Yamato moaned, able to talk since Taichi's hand didn't grab quite as hard at the moment.

"Proof of manliness you know" the other informed. For some reason the taller started laughing breathlessly.

"What?"

"Just something Sora said."

"What?"

He moaned softly. "That I'm not man enough to get in touch with my feminine side"

Taichi grinned. "That's true."

"That's bullshit"

"Very convincing."

The blond blocked his view, challenged. "Don't believe me?"

"I don't" the former crossdresser replied, if nothing else than just to see what his friend would do.

The other closed his eyes, relaxing. After a short while he started moaning quietly, in a pitch far higher than his usual deep voice. Taichi bit his lips to stay serious. He could not believe he was actually witnessing this. The rock star's mouth opened, and his moans turned louder, still unbelievably high-pitched coming from him.

"Am I supposed to be turned on by this?" he grinned, in all honesty wondering.

"Oh, _Tai!" _the bearer of friendship suddenly exclaimed, going for the record. "Ah! Don't stop. Oh God, Taichi! Yes! And… other stuff women say in bed!" he gasped, cracking up when the brunet almost started crying from laughing.

"Touché!" he gasped out, still laughing. His hand fell to his side, leaving Yamato to rock his body against his. "You're the manliest person I know!" he admitted, grinning madly. As an afterthought, he added "next to Sora"

The blond gave another laugh, nodding. "Fair enough"

He moaned unconsciously as Taichi groped him again, his voice finding its right place by dropping several octaves into a sensually deep tone that made the football player's heart jump.

Yamato closed his eyes, now completely used to have torn down his walls. When he opened them again, finding the boy underneath watching him with an undeniably longing gaze, he smirked. "What?"

His friend just smiled, looking away briefly.

"What?" the musician prompted, enjoying his friend's unusual coy state, mentally grinning. He loved it when Taichi was embarrassed.

The dark-skinned male sat up, hugging him. "You're fucking sexy…" he muttered into his hair, almost accusingly. The other snorted, amused. "Did it take you long to figure that out? Ow!"

"No need to be an asshole, Yamato" the brunet sung perkily.

"No need to _bite, _shithead" he shot back, but grinned all the same. Why? Because the shithead was infectious.

When the groping hand returned, he kissed him deeply, moaning as Taichi enthusiastically quickened the phase. Moans turned into groans and he started moving along, thrusting into his palm.

"Jeez Yamato, will you stop being so fucking hot!" the bearer of courage moaned whiningly, causing the blond to laugh.

"What's with the fan-boy behaviour?" he commented, glancing at him.

"Sorry, but you're kinda killing me here" the other teen mentioned, hastily taking care of it himself, abandoning his friend's arousal.

"Shit, sorry" the musician finally realised, fighting the brunet's hand away and closing his own around the other's pulsing length. Faintly noting that it was the first time he'd ever done that. Intently working on pleasuring the brunet, he glanced up, noticing that he had squeezed his eyes shut.

"Feel good?"

"Sure beats doing it myself" came the cheeky reply.

"I'm flattered" the blond muttered dryly, but smiled as the brown-eyed boy let out a groan, revealing how much really did enjoy it. He fell back on the bed, breathing deeply. Yamato let a hand stroke over his rising and falling chest, smiling at the sight before him. He let Taichi stay in heaven for a few minutes, enjoying the view in the meantime. Then he leaned down and kissed him, shortly being rolled over to his back with the athlete on top. His neck was immediately assaulted and while it did make him giddy, he decided that he wasn't done with his friend just yet.

Like before, the brunet's reaction was hilarious, but this time he was held still by a pale arm, and the fingers didn't withdraw. In result he squirmed and tried to stop the hand from continuing to molest him. Unfortunately, Yamato's hands could reach further and moved quicker than his, which made him too distracted to really do anything about it.

"It's not _funny!" _the brunet growled, squirming again. He moaned as the poking continued, but scowled all the same.

Yamato chuckled, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Just admit that you like it"

In compassion of imagining how weird it must feel, the blond settled for poking and teasing the muscle, not bothering to enter. The football player was however still greatly disturbed by it. But despite awkwardness the stimulation brought him helplessly closer to orgasm. He grinded against Yamato who groaned at the friction.

"Matt, I'm close" he hissed, grinding harder. The old bed squeked as he raised himself to rest on his elbow, sneaked his hand in between their bodies and grabbed the musician's arousal, jerking him violently. Yamato cried out at the sudden attention and reached another hand around the darker one's back, tickling the back of his scrotum. Both boys panted and moaned, throwing each other over the edge with cries that rang through the apartment.

Neither let the other be until the last spasms had died out, both completely drained from energy.

They recovered slowly, lying in a silent echo of the sounds that had just come from them.

Minutes rolled past.

Finally, Yamato pulled himself up and looked down at his best friend lying under him, hair crazier than ever. He cracked a smile.

"Don't tell a soul"

* * *

-

-

-

O.o

…that was a lot of lemon…

You better be smoking right now! hehe... as in chocolate cigarettes, of course

Please review!


End file.
